


Whatever It Takes

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 4Prompt:My Favourite EnemyWord count:Up to 250 wordsWhen the reward isthisworth it, Eames will do whatever is necessary!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Imagine Dragons song of the same name :)

Eames claimed his charm worked on everyone, but Mr Penrose, legendarily suspicious bastard in a dreamsharing community that contained _Arthur_ , was entirely unaffected. Vicious and sneaky, he believed in attacking first and expressing remorse on St Never’s Day.

Eames’ previous experiences with Mr Penrose had left him wary and wounded, and even Arthur had warned Eames off. But stubbornness and a perverse sense of challenge kept him trying for that impossible acceptance. No one, he repeated to Arthur, was entirely immune to his charm. Arthur shrugged and offered to set up a GoFundMe for his funeral.

For this meeting, Eames had one ace up his sleeve — a specially-ordered fast-acting drug.

“It’s me,” he called softly as he stepped inside. There was a dangerous pause and a low warning grumble. Eames, who had been expecting an outright assault, grinned. Progress! He readied his secret weapon, the drug he’d had flown in for just this visit.

Mr Penrose strode out of the shadowed hallway, glaring at him, and Eames poured a small pile of the drug into his hand, crushing it gently before offering it, wincing a little at the danger to his fingers.

Mr Penrose sniffed and leaned forward, eventually burying his face in Eames’ palm. Eames exhaled triumphantly.

“Eames. Why are you drugging my cat?”

“This is hand-cut pure-leaf catnip grown in the meadows of paradise, not morphine, darling. And it’s working!”

“Well, congratulations.” Arthur smiled. “Now maybe you can stay the night without being murdered in your sleep.”


End file.
